howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmett Crawford
}} Emmett Crawford was a main character on How to Get Away with Murder. He was a partner at Caplan & Gold who offered Annalise Keating a job at the firm, which she later accepted. Biography Early Life While Emmett was in London, he fell in love with one of his clients, Nora. As a result, rumors of misconduct arose across Caplan & Gold's staff. He was later promoted to managing partner of Caplan & Gold, Emmett made it his mission to make sure that the firm wouldn't receive any further setbacks such as the one from Jorge Castillo. One of the big changes he had to make was to move to the US from London to deal with the Jorge mess. Season 5 Emmett also recommended a partner position to the board for Annalise Keating. During the interview with Annalise, Emmett introduces himself and makes a comment about him thinking that she would be taller. He asks Tegan Price to show them to one of the conference rooms. Emmett informs Annalise that he is from the London branch of Caplan & Gold meaning that he doesn't know where everything is located yet. At the interview with some of the other partners, Emmett gives Annalise the talk about what he and his firm are willing to offer her. Annalise makes a comment on her salary which she mocks and tells them that she has been offered double the amount from other offers from other law firms. Annalise then asks about whether she will be able to hire her own team for the class action retrials. Emmett tells her that he will allow it and asks her to give it a few days to think about it. Annalise stops him and tells him that she doesn't think that it is a good fit for her at the firm due to how desperate they are. A couple of days later, Annalise returned to Caplan & Gold and offered them the chance to repair their reputation by being a funder in her Legal Clinic along with the university. Willing to negotiate, he tells Annalise that she will have to compromise on some of her demands, however, Annalise refuses to negotiate any further and leaves. Not long later, he and the partners decide to call Annalise, offering her the job. He later gives Annalise her office and tells her to prove the other partners wrong as he was the only partner who believed in her. In the episode, , Governor Lynne Birkhead places suspicion that Emmett Crawford had Nathaniel Lahey, Sr. killed during his transfer. After attending Annalise Keating's Christmas dinner, he shares an awkward moment with her in the fact he seems to try and kiss her. Season 6 }} Tegan Price finds Emmett's body in his office at Caplan & Gold. He is still alive at this point and he is convulsing. Tegan tried to give him CPR but it yielded no results. The police and ambulance arrived and declared him dead. His body was later transferred to London under the others of the other C&G partners. His autopsy ruled his death was due to a heart attack. However, a number of people (such as Tegan) believe that Emmett was poisoned at the behest of Governor Birkhead. Trivia *On July 30, 2018, it was announced that Timothy Hutton signed on as a series regular for How to Get Away with Murder's fifth season.‘How To Get Away With Murder’: Timothy Hutton Joins As Series Regular In Season 5 - Deadline The character's name was first revealed on set by fellow costar Amirah Vann (Tegan Price).@timhutton will play a character named #Emmett! Thanks, @amirahvann for the sneak peek! ���� #HTGAWM #TGIT - Twitter **On August 29 2018, TVLine learned from executive producer Peter Nowalk that "Emmett Crawford, will 'play a big part in Annalise's new life' after winning her Supreme Court case."Spoilers on Good Place, Empire, 9-1-1, Lucifer, The Flash, Supernatural, NCIS, TWD and More - TVLine Appearances Gallery Episode Stills Season 5 502Promo (8).png 502Promo (9).png 502Promo (12).png 502Promo (13).png 502Promo (14).png 502Promo (18).png 502Promo (19).png 502Promo (21).png 502Promo (23).png 502Promo (26).png 511Promo (1).png 511Promo (4).png 511Promo (5).png 511Promo (6).png 511Promo (7).png 511Promo (8).png 513Promo (2).png 513Promo (19).png 513Promo (28).png 513Promo (29).png 513Promo (30).png 513Promo (31).png 513Promo (32).png 513Promo (33).png 513Promo (35).png 513Promo (36).png 513Promo (37).png 513Promo (38).png 513Promo (39).png 513Promo (40).png Behind the Scenes Season 5 502BTS (4).png 502BTS (5).png 511BTS (1).png References ---- es: fr: Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Attorneys Category:Deceased Characters